MY LIFE
by shane hearts me
Summary: BELLA WAS LEFT IN FORK WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER INSTED OF BEING TAKEN TO PHENIX WITHG HER MOTHER.ALL BELLAS FRIENDS ABANDON HER AND AHEFINDS A WAY TO DEAL WITH IT.


_**NOTHING THAT I WRITE IS MINE THE TWILIGHT STORY LINE AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND THE SONGS "I'M JUST A KID", "WELCOME TO MY LIFE" BELONG TO SIMPLE PLAN AND BREAKING YTHE HABIT BY LINKIN PARK **_

Seth/ bella

chapter 1

Bella pov

Here I was sitting on the beach in la push wondering what I could have done to make all my friends to abandon me. To never speak, talk or even look at me. It first started with Jake catching a weird bug then started ignoring my phone calls, then it went from Embry, Quil,Paul, leah doing the same things then just last week it was my best friend Seth. ever since seth stoped talking to me i feel numb and lonely and i have almost had enough of it . because of it i had started cutting a drinking. So here

i am sitting on the beach with my bottle of jack Daniels , my guitar and my trusty pocket knife, with trears trailing down my cheaks . i pick up my guitar and start strumming and start to sing

I'm just a kid by simple plan

I woke up it was 7  
>I waited til 11<br>Just to figure out that no one would call  
>I think I've got alot of friends<br>But I don't hear from them  
>What's another night all alone<br>When you're spending every day on your own  
>And here it goes<p>

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead  
>I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again<br>I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
>Everyone's got somewhere to go &amp; they're gonna leave me here on my own<br>And here it goes

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>How did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake I'm bored &amp; I can't fall asleep<br>And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
>I'm just a kid<br>I'm just a kid  
>I'm just a kid<br>I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<p>

I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
>I'm all alone tonight<br>Nobody cares tonight  
>Cuz I'm just a kid tonight<p>

He then ended with breaking the habit by linkin park

Memories concern  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safer in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<p>

I don't want to be the one  
>Who battles always choose<br>Cuz inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

Cultured my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I have no options left again<p>

I dont want to be the one  
>Who battles always choose<br>Cuz inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

I'll paint it on the walls  
>Cuz I'm the one that falls<br>I'll never fight again  
>and this is how it ends<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>to show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Breaking the habit tonight

And then "welcome to my life "

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>

Do you ever want to run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming?<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life _

_Do you want to be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over<em>

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>But deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me  
>To be hurt<br>To feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<p>

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy  
>But I'm not gonna be okay<br>Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
>You never had to work it was always there<br>You don't know what it's like  
>What it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>What it's like

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

End


End file.
